Masked Racer Rexx
'Masked Racer Rexx' is an American fan adaptation of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Drive, the twenty-fifth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. It was brought to YouTube by B. Nguyen and produced by Cyberflix Studios and Masked Force Productions. The series premiered January 1st, 2017 through July 3rd, 2017 Story Flynn Sucato is a video gamer from Drive City and he had bought the new video game “Masked Racer Rexx”. When Flynn is sucked into the digital world of planet Speedopolis, he is tasked by the mysterious talking belt B.O.L.T. to become Masked Racer Rexx, a superhero with a mission to exterminate the Viralbytes, interdimensional robotic lifeforms. Rexx have an array of weapons and forms. Will Flynn defeat the Viralbytes? Then game on and find out once you play Masked Racer Rexx!!! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Others *Akira Hayase *Harley Hendrickson Villains Roidmudes *Commanders and Major Roidmudes *Roidmude 006 *Roidmude 004 *Roidmude 5886 *Minor Roidmudes **Fusion Roidmudes *** Sword Roidmude *** Seeker Roidmude *** Open Roidmude *** Cook Roidmude *** Thief Roidmude ** Paint Roidmude ** Gunman Roidmude ** Crush Roidmude ** Volt Roidmude ** Iron Roidmude ** Voice Roidmude ** Scooper Roidmude ** Judge Roidmude ** Shocker Buruburu ** Shoot Roidmude Next Genome Institute Others *Eiji Kirihara *Mechanical Life Form *Shocker * *National Bureau of Defense *Neo-Shade **Keisuke Okamura *Gamma **Chikara Saionji **Gamma Assault **Gamma A **Da Vinci Gamma **Michelangelo Gamma **Raffaello Gamma Other characters *Shinji Koba *Miku Hanasaki *Truckers *Manager of Idol *Shinzo Hiroi *Mitsuharu Kineta *Misuzu Hatori *Koichi Kano Episodes Other media Novels # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : HIRO (of Yasuda Dai Circus) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: ''Uchusen, Vol. 146 *Kamen Rider Mach: *Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Protodrive, Kamen Rider Chaser: *Kamen Rider Chaser (38-42): *Brain Roidmude: *Heart Roidmude: *Medic Roidmude: *Freeze Roidmude: *Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Songs Opening theme SURPRISE-DRIVE Insert themes *Don't lose your mind *Full throttle *Unlimited Drive *Spinning Wheel Notes *This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Fourze in which the riders are actually referred to as Kamen Riders. *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have an automobile motif, and the second series to have an element of detective story since Kamen Rider W. *From episode 2 onwards, this is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series that does not use cold opens. *This is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series without a cameo appearance from any of its characters during either the previous Rider's summer movie or final episode. *Takahito Omori, one of the producers of the show, called Kamen Rider Drive a tribute to the 1982 American television series, , quoting it as "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider" in an interview. *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have the opening theme be sung by a singer who has portrayed a Kamen Rider in the past. In this case, Mitsuru Matsuoka, who played Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal), and later, Kamen Rider 4. *This is the first Kamen Rider season with a "monster of the fortnight" format to have three-part episode plots (9-11, 31-33, 34-36) that is not close to the final episode. *This is one of the Kamen Rider season that has Riders and Monsters utilizes chronokinesis which came from a same principle, the other one is Kamen Rider Kabuto.